


Bad Luck

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, It's just normal high school, Komaeda is not as insane, M/M, a short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Komaeda somehow convinces Kamukura to have fun with him at a carnival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to write another story. I hope I get the characters alright. Comments are always appreciated!

"We're finally here, Kamukura-kun!" Komaeda said happily, looking at the other boy with his usual bright smile. Komaeda had somehow dragged Kamukura to a nearby carnival, and they were spending the whole day there. Kamukura supposed that it would be painfully boring, but he had nothing else to do. The fluffy haired boy usually brought some sort of entertainment into his life, so he figured it might be a  _ little  _ bit less dull. They had already purchased their tickets, and the two were walking aimlessly around the carnival.

"I'm so glad that you'd want to spend time with garbage like me!" Komaeda said, happiness filling his voice. Kamukura didn't reply, and kept staring ahead blankly.

"...So, Kamukura-kun. What do you want to do first? Do you want to play any of the games here?" Komaeda asked, trying to start a conversation. 

"I don't really care. Anything we do will be boring," Kamukura responded, looking around the carnival with an unamused gaze. Komaeda looked down, trying his best to think of a way to entertain Kamukura. He looked around, and saw a nearby carnival game. There were many balloons hung up on one wall, and there kids throwing darts at the balloons. Komaeda figured that you have to pop a certain amount of balloons by throwing the darts to get a prize. 

"Hey...Kamukura-kun. What about that game over there?" Komaeda eventually said, nodding toward the balloon popping game. The two walked over to get a better look at it. 

"Hm...this type of game, huh? How boring," Kamukura commented, making Komaeda sigh quietly. 

"Well, we might as well play it," Komaeda stated, grabbing Kamukura's hand and walking over to the game. Kamukura kept his unamused gaze, even when Komaeda grabbed his hand. They waited a bit for a few kids to stop throwing the darts at the balloons, until it was their turn. Komaeda decided to go first, paying enough money to get three darts. The man handed him the darts, and Komaeda took one in his hand, aiming for a balloon. When he threw the dart, it hit the balloon, but didn't pop it. He tried throwing the dart a second time, and it did the same thing, bouncing off the balloon instead of popping it. 

"Ah, what bad luck..." Komaeda muttered, aiming his third dart. The man running the game happened to be standing in front of the balloons when Komaeda threw the last dart, and he dodged the dart just in time as it hit the wall in the back. The man looked absolutely terrified, while Kamukura stared at Komaeda with boredom on his face. 

"Ah, I apologize," Komaeda said, looking at the man who was almost hit by the dart. "My luck seems to be pretty bad today..." He added. Kamukura walked up to the stand, paying enough money to also get three darts. He took the three darts like Komaeda did, and focused his eyes on one balloon. He threw the dart, and it hit the balloon. The balloon popped, and Kamukura threw a second dart. The balloon, once again, popped. Komaeda smiled as Kamukura threw the last dart, and it popped a third balloon. The man walked up to the long haired male with a large smile. 

"Congratulations! You can pick any prize you want from any shelf!" He said, stepping aside to allow Kamukura to look at the prizes. They were all stuffed animals, things that were pointless to Kamukura. He sighed, and picked a random stuffed animal. It happened to be a small dog. The man took it off of the shelf, and handed it to Kamukura. Kamukura took the stuffed dog and held it as he and Komaeda walked away from the game.   
  
"Here. You can have it," Kamukura said, handing Komaeda the stuffed dog. Komaeda stopped and looked at the other, surprise filling his gaze. 

"What? Are you sure you want to give me this?" Komaeda asked, tilting his head to the side. 

"I have no use for it," Kamukura replied. Komaeda kept looking at the other in surprise. 

"Really? Well, if it's you giving it to me, I can't deny it!" Komaeda replied with a giggle. "Thank you, Kamukura-kun." The fluffy haired boy looked pretty happy with having the small stuffed dog, and Kamukura felt a bit pleased with himself. Though, he only replied to the other with a small nod. They kept walking around until Komaeda spotted another appealing game. There was a small crate with three bottle stacked on top of it, similar to bowling pins. There was a counter a short distance away from the crate that had small balls on it. The object of the game was to throw the single ball at the bottles to try and knock them down.

"Let's try that game, Kamukura-kun!" Komaeda said happily, dragging Kamukura to the game. Kamukura sighed, a bored look in his eyes. Komaeda paid the money to obtain one ball. There were only three bottles stacked on top of each other, so knocking it down should be fairly simple. Komaeda threw the ball and it hit the bottles. Two of the bottles fell, though one was still standing on the small crate. Komaeda sighed, and shrugged. 

"Ah, my luck is just the worst...." He muttered, allowing Kamukura to step forward. Kamukura did the same thing as Komaeda, paying to play the game and taking the ball. He threw the ball and it hit the bottles perfectly, the bottles flying off of the crate. The man running the game congratulated the boy and let him pick any prize. 

"Of course, the Ultimate Hope would be so good at games like these!" Komaeda exclaimed happily. This time, Kamukura intentionally picked another small stuffed dog. When they started walking away, Kamukura gave the stuffed animal to Komaeda.    
  


"Huh? You're giving me another one?" Komaeda asked, confusion lacing his voice. Kamukura nodded. 

"As I said before, I have no use for it." He responded. 

"But, why give it to garbage like me?" Komaeda asked again. 

"I have no one else to give it to," Kamukura stated, placing the stuffed animal in the other's arms. Komaeda sighed, hugging the two stuffed animals close to him. 

"Well, I guess I can't argue with you..." Komaeda mumbled. They continued walking around without another word. They walked around for about another hour, until the two decided to finally leave. They were walking out of the exit, when Komaeda finally said something. 

"After this day, I'm sure I'm the luckiest person on the planet..." He commented, making Kamukura raise an eyebrow. 

"How are you lucky? You have only been experiencing bad luck the entire day," Kamukura questioned, making Komaeda giggle a bit. 

"Ah, the reason I'm lucky is because I got to spend the whole day with you!" Komaeda exclaimed, making Kamukura freeze a bit.

"That's the reason you think you're lucky?" He asked. 

"Yep," Komaeda replied, smiling even more. 

"....What a predictable response," Kamukura muttered, even though that was not a response he expected. 

"Ah, I know. I'm so boring...." Komaeda said with a smile. Eventually, they both parted ways to go back to their houses. Komaeda left with his usual smile, carrying his new stuffed animals, and Kamukura left feeling a bit happier than before. They both had a pretty good day. 


End file.
